matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
FIM-92 Stinger
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.9.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 29|capacity = 1 (max 9) (4 in default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 675 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The FIM-92 Stinger is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.9.0 Military Update. Appearance It is a dark-green Man-Portable Air-Defense System (MANPADS) with a 6X integral sight and the long barrel at the rear. Strategy It deals massive damage, low fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use this against many players for the area damage attribute to be taken advantage well. *Watch out for ammo, since it has only one shell per use (you can have up to 9 times in reserve (1/9)) *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. *Its extremely fast projectiles allows you to target enemies who constantly relies on Jetpack. *Equip with the automatic weapon in case you run out of ammo. *Rush to the safe place to reload due to its low reload speed. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Its mobility is all right, but not the best. You can still move around with this weapon, but faster-mobility weapons are recommended for best results when fleeing. *This is best used when paired with the Singular Grenade. However, try to maintain the distance so as to lessen the risk of self-damage. *You should take note that this weapon's rocket it shoots is very speedy, being over thrice the speed of those who wield the max-upgraded Dark Force Saber. *Aim to the ground if you wish to damage multiple enemies at once without having to home in enemies in the process. Counters *While it is recommended to pick off its users from long ranges, you should do it faster since its users can use this in long range as well. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *Its rockets it lobs out does NOT have health, so shooting it will not do anything. *The large blast radius can easily obliterate your groups and annoy you, so you have to avoid their sight if possible. *Confuse its rockets by moving in a confusing pattern. However, be wary of its autocorrect feature wherein rockets can easily follow you no matter how sharp you are turning. *Attack the user while he is reloading, which is the weak point. *Use the Signal Jammer to interfere with the homing weapon. *'TAKE NOTE!' Unlike its similar counterpart, the Stinger, it fires homing missiles, negating the need for the user to manually control his crosshairs for the rocket movement, so you have to make evasive movements in order to make the missiles miss the attack on you. Trivia *As its name suggests, it is based from the real life FIM-92 Stinger SAM Missile Launcher. *Despite being used to take down aircraft, it is used like a regular missile launcher and targets players instead. (Even more unusual is that in real life, the FIM-92 Stinger would need a heat signature to lock on to an enemy aircraft while the human body's heat would be low enough to allow the missile to just not lock on to it.) *It is developed as a spiritual successor of the Stinger. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary